Lee's Dream Girl
by Lishous
Summary: this is the first time I wrote a story: Lee finds a girl who is perfect in his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Lee's Dream Girl

Chapter 1

Lee was doing his guard watch as always, looking out for an attack from the village they were in war with. As Lee was doing his route he hears a loud thud and followed it. When he came to the source of the noise he found a body that looked lifeless and knocked out cold. He didn't recognize this person before but being the nice and caring person he is he took the unconscious person to the hospital.

When the person woke up they saw Lee in front of their face and freaked out. Lee calmed the person down and asked the person what her name was.

"My name is peach," she said to the man in front of her.

Lee looked surprised because he thought that she was a he but it was a she and so he smiled. She was so stunned at how he looked she could not help but blush and stair. Peach know that he would see so she turned her head and asked him his name.

"My name is Rock Lee of the village hidden in the leaves"

She was confused, she had never heard of the village before.

"Never heard of it before."

"What! You have never heard of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"No I have not. My parents don't let me at least 2 miles away from the house. The only time I can go farther is if I have to trade with villages."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I was looking for animals for dinner when I was mugged by some people in the forest and was knocked out. Then I woke up seeing you."

After hearing that Lee had a cute and adorable smile on his face. He looked at her face and how beautiful she was with her dark brown soft hair. Her eyes were hazel but changed to a little green when the sun shined in her face. She was wearing a green tank with a light blue heart in the middle of it, a brown tightish skirt and black Nikes. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came in the room to see how Peach is doing (Remember everyone but Lee does not know who she is).

"Hi," says Naruto.

"Hello," says Sakura.

"Eh," says Sasuke.

"Hello everyone," says peach.

"Everyone this is peach and she will be staying in the village for a while," Lee states.

Everyone but Sasuke smiles at her but Naruto is confused. "I thought she would be a boy like Haku." Lee gives him an angry and annoyed face and Naruto backs up behind Sakura. Sakura is now annoyed and pushes him off of her.

Lee then asked Peach if he could talk to his friends and she said sure. When everyone was in the hallway he says, "Do you guys mind if I have some time with Peach alone." They all looked at him and found out what was going on. They all say at the same time,"What ever you want Romeo." He stares at them and gives them an annoyed face and goes back in the room.

"Hey Peach I was wondering if you would like to stay at my house."(Lee lives alone)

"Well I don't know what to say."

"So will you stay or not, because I have a guest room empty."

"I guess that I would say yes because I have nowhere to stay."

'Yes she is going to stay.' Lee thought in his mind. Lee checks her out of the hospital and takes her to his house. (Lee owns an apartment in town) When they get to his house he showed her where her room will be while he gets dinner ready.

"I will call you when dinner is ready Peach. Make yourself at home."

When dinner is done he calls Peach to eat and she walks out to the dining room.

"It is ramen and chicken.'

She gives him a smile that he likes to see and sits down with a bowl.

"Mhmmmmmm, this is delicious."

They sat done and he asked her questions during dinner.

"When are you going home?"

"I think that I should be heading home in about 3 days because that is how long it takes me to get to town and back."

"Oh, is there any way you can contact them?"

"Yes there is a way. Do you have a phone?"

"Yes, I do it is over by the laptop."

Peach goes over to the laptop to find a phone so she picks it up and dials her home number. Her mom bicks up and says hello.

(Peach, **Her Mom)**

Mom it is you

**Yes it is peach. Where are you?**

Mom I am fine. I was saved by a man that was on guard duty in the village. I just wanted to let you know that I was mugged on my way to the village and we lost all of our money.

**Oh well let me come and get you. Where in town are you?**

No, I am not in the village where we usually go to. I am in the hidden leaf village.

**I have never heard of that village before. Is it near the village we go to?**

No I am farther away from the village.

**Well I hope that you can get all the things that we need call me when you are coming home.**

Ok I will. Bye mom.

**Bye Peach.**

When Peach hung up the phone she went back to the table and tells Lee what was going to happen.

"Good news Lee I am going to be here for three weeks until I can get everything that my family needs."

"That is good news. I will help you find a job tomorrow is that ok?"

"Sound great thank you Lee."

"You're welcome Peach."

Then he cleans the dishes and leads her back to her room and says good night. She goes to the bathroom that is connected to her room to take a bath and then go to bed. Lee walks into the room, peach is in the bathroom, he yells to her, "I found some pajamas that belonged to my mom, But they should fit you.'

"That you Lee and thanks again for letting me stay her and for helping me find a job."

"No problem anything for a beautiful lady."

He could not see but her face had turned red but he heard a giggle from the bathroom like she was flattered.

* * *

**Sorry this is my first story and I hope that you like it. I do not know that much about Naruto so plz bear with me.**

**Please comment and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It is morning when Peach heard Lee knocking on the door and telling her that breakfast was ready. When she got up she saw that the cloths she was wearing yesterday were washed and ironed. She smiled so sweetly she thought she was candy.  
When she went to get some breakfast Lee was dressed in some black jeans and a peach colored beater and she saw his muscles. After she saw him like that she felt strange. She had never felt this way about anyone.  
"Morning Peach. How do you like your eggs?"  
"Sunny side up please."  
"Sure and how did the pajamas fit you last night."  
"They fit perfectly and thanks for the pajamas."  
"It was no problem they were put with me things by my mom when I moved out."  
"Hey soooo what time do you want to help me find a job."  
"Well after we eat I was wondering if you and I could go see my friends and then I have to tell them that I have to take the day off. That is when I would be done with what I have to do before we can start looking."  
"Ok I think that it would be cool to see your friends again."  
When they arrived at the ramen shop Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were having ramen and talking. When they heard Peach and Lee walk in the room they all had big grins on their faces. When Lee motioned Peach to sit and took a seat next to her his friends said "Hey how is mister Romeo and the Beauty."  
"What are you guys talking about?" Says Peach.  
"Oh nothing." They all say at once.  
When they were done they asked Peach if she could wait outside for Lee because they wanted to talk to him. She said ok and told Lee she would be outside.  
"Yo, Lee what are you doing!"Says Sakura.  
"What do you mean?"Asked Lee  
"Well for once you are wearing clothes that show your muscles and your shirt is the color of her name. You never did this to impress Sakura." States Naruto.  
Lee blushed so much his whole face looked like a freshly lit fire.  
"Uhh I don't know what you are talking about." Lee said.  
Then the gang said never mind and left. When he went back outside he could not see Peach anywhere. He was so worried that he asked everyone he saw if they say a girl with light peach skin, hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and wearing a light blue dress with a light yellow shawl. Only one person said yes and he said that he saw a guy pulling her around showing her the town and that the last time he saw them they were near the flower shop. Lee got so furious that his eyes looked like blazes. The man got so scared at what he saw that he kept on walking. Lee ran and ran towards the flower shop and saw that Gai Sensei was flitting with her and she was laughing and blushing. Lee ran over to Gai so fast Gai did not see him coming.  
Lee stepped in front of Peach and started yelling at Gai.  
"What are you doing with her!"  
"What can't a guy show a beauty such as her around town." stated Gai.  
She was blushing at what Gai said and Lee saw and was even more furious.  
"No you cannot she is with me."  
"So you are her boyfriend. Well I did not know that because I never saw you two together before."  
Lee was so stunned that he was at a lost of words.  
"N-no it is not like that it is just that I am the one who is showing her around."  
"So it is ok for me to show her around."  
"No I am the one to show her around and help her out so why don't you just get lost or I will beat you up."  
She was so surprised that she was blushing ever more then she did for Gai and Gai saw and walked off.  
"Peach why did you follow him."  
"He asked me what i was doing and that he never saw me before, so I said that I was waiting for you. He said that he knew you so you would not mind if he showed me around. I said sure and he grabbed my hand and started to drag me all over the town. We stopped here and he started saying nice thing to me and made me blush. Then you came in and started to defend me and seemed so um...nice." Peach said shyly.  
He walked into the flower shop and asked the owner if she was hiring. She said yes and he asked if a friend of his could work here temporarily until she was back on her feet. She said sure but she wanted to see the friend first. So Lee brought Peach in and the owner asked her a couple of questions. Then when she was done asking questions she told Peach that she was hired. Peach was so happy that she turned to Lee and hugged him. He was stunned at first but then hugged her back. She whispered in his ear thank you and he said your welcome back in her ear. Then he took her back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN** **NARUTO**

* * *

Chapter 3

2 Weeks Later

He went to make dinner then after dinner he went to bed and so did Peach. Then were woken up in the middle of the night by the phone ringing. When Lee answered it, it was the fifth hokage saying that she needed Lee to come in because the enemy village was attacking. He told Peach to get dressed and to put on her shoes and follow him.  
When they were close enough to see the fight he showed her where he wanted her to hide till it was all over. She was so scared that she did what she thought she would never do.

She kissed him on the lips for 30 seconds then told him to come back to her alive. He nodded and walked off. It was about 30 minutes later and she could hear footsteps coming her way.

She jump out from where she was hiding and said "Lee!" Then she saw a huge buff guy that was not Lee and she gasped. He grabbed her and knew he could use her.  
She was grabbed by her waist and put under the guy's arm. While she was being picked up she screamed "LEE!"  
Lee was so shocked he turned around and saw her being taken away. He ran after her and screamed "PEACH!"

He was too slow to catch up with the guy that took Peach. He ran to his friends to tell them that Peach has been taken. They gave him a surprise look and asked, "Why was she even close to here."

"I wanted to make sure she was safe so I hide her near here and stayed within ear shot."

"That is why you stayed near that tree and did not move to far from it."

"Yes now can you help me get her back!"

"Why she is not from here so she is not one of our people."

"Yes she is because I...I...I...I LOVE HER!"

"Well finally you admitted it."

* * *

Please I see that I an getting views but no comments plez tell me what u, think I an so siked to hear what you guys have to say so just tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AN NEVER WILL!**

I would like to give a special shout out to zunga. Who is my very first follower. Thank you so much.

* * *

Chapter 4

When the guy got to his lair and tied her up. When he dropped her near a corner she yelped as she hit the ground. Then Peach yelled and the guy punched her in the gut. Then she hit the floor and started to cry and the guy slapped her with a kunai.

"You are making too much noise and need to SHUT UP."

"I will not my guy will come for me so I will never ever ever shut up for as long as I live."

"Well then maybe I should gag you up."

Then he ripped a cloth and tied it on her mouth. Then she kept muffling. After she kept muffling he hit her in the gut and cut her leg with a kunai. She screamed of the pain and passed out.

Lee was on his trail and thought to himself about her and if she would be ok. 'I hope that you are all right Peach. I cannot lose you. I love you too much to lose you. Please please please be all right I cannot live on without you.'

He found the village of the enemy. They he followed the foot prints the guy left in the dirt to find a small hut on the out skirts of the village.  
He pecks his head in the window and sees Peach on the floor with blood around her and her unconscious. So he ran it and stood in the door way.

"I am here for the girl."

"No you are not she is in use to me."

"No she is mine and I am not going to lose her."  
Peach was able to hear that and she smiled. Lee saw her smile at the sound of his voice and was glad she was still alive. Then Lee charges at the giant man and knocked him over into the left wall. Then Lee took out a kunai and sliced his neck and took Peach on his back. She was starting to moan in pain and grab his shirt.  
When he got to the leaf village he went straight to his friends to get some help from them. They looked so scarred to see her like that so they rushed her to the nearest doctor. When they got to the doctor the doctor said that she lost so much blood that they needed to get her to the hospital now.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that I have not updated for so long but I started high school and it is just too much for me. if some one would like to take over my story I would appreciate it.


End file.
